It's Gonna Rain
by Arashi Shinomori
Summary: Songfic SakunoxRyoma. La felicidad también está en un día lluvioso, en especial para Sakuno.


Antes de comenzar supongo que debo dar algunas explicaciones. Había prometido un fic largo a ciertas amigas que he conocido por MSN, de hecho lo estoy haciendo y la historia va bastante bien de acuerdo a lo que me ha dicho mi Sobrina Kill-chan. Pero este songfic fue una idea del momento en un instante de nublamiento de ideas. No sé si esta cosa(jejeje) sea tan buena como "Canción para un Príncipe", pero supongo que está aceptable y además que me gustó la idea.

Aunque supongo que ustedes deciden eso, así que por lo demás, espero sus comentarios.

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis no me pertenece aunque se lo pidiera a Santa en todas las navidades de mi existencia... See yo puedo ser bastante infantil a veces... Como sea no es mío, ok? T-T

It's Gonna Rain

Autora: Arashi Shinomori

Sakuno estaba acostada en su cama, mientras miraba por la ventana de su habitación. Sobre su mesa de noche había un manga de corte romántico que su madre le había comprado luego de que se le pasara la fiebre.

Era el último día de su licencia médica y para mañana volvería a la escuela. Y esperaba que ese día fuera tan soleado como hoy.

Mañana volvería a ver a su príncipe Ryoma, luego de haber estado una semana en cama. Estaba contenta, a pesar de que tendría que volver a la escuela al día siguiente.

Tomó el manga y continuó leyendo, mientras se imaginaba que los protagonistas eran ella y su príncipe Ryoma. Así se quedó profundamente dormida.

- "¡Sakuno-chan despierta¡Llegarás tarde a la escuela!"- gritó su madre.

La chica de las trenzas despertó de su sueño. No se había dado cuenta que había pasado todo un día. Se levantó de su cálida cama y comenzó a dirigirse al baño para así poder asearse. Al terminar, se vistió y arregló, y luego de tomar desayuno, salió de su casa para dirigirse a su escuela.

Estaba nublado y bastante helado. Parecía mentira que ayer hubiera estado un hermoso sol en el cielo.

Al llegar a la escuela se sentó en su banco y fue saludada por sus compañeras de salón. Cuando las clases comenzaron, vio que Ryoma nuevamente había llegado tarde a clases.

Al medio día, un trueno sonó. Los alumnos de Seigaku miraron hacia la ventana más cercana. Al parecer era la señal de que la lluvia venía.

**Ashidori mo karukushite Chao Chao**

_**(Los pasos son suavemente llevados Chao Chao)**_

**Torumono mo toriaezu Chao Chao**

_**(Pero corren de cualquier forma Chao Chao)**_

**Raion ga unaru mitai no raimei ga**

_**(El trueno como el rugido de un león)**_

**Taisan wo unagashite iru**

_**(Provoca Dispersión)**_

**Dou naru no? Sou...mou sugu ame**

_**(¿Qué está pasando? Correcto... La lluvia está viniendo)**_

Sakuno al mirar la ventana se entristeció. Las nubes habían bajado y el viento comenzaba a correr. Iba a llover. Y ella que odiaba la lluvia.

Las pequeñas gotas comenzaron a caer. El maestro que estaba en el salón de primero de secundaria hizo que se cambiaran de lugar. Había una filtración de agua en el techo y prefería cambiar de lugar a que sus alumnos enfermaran.

Al salir quedaron solamente Ryoma y Sakuno. El príncipe miró a la chica que tenía como acompañante en ese momento. Ella miraba con desilusión hacia la ventana.

- "¿Sucede algo Sakuno?"- preguntó Ryoma sin alterarse. Aunque él no supo porque la había llamado por su nombre.

Sakuno en ese momento volvió a la realidad. Estaba junto a su príncipe Ryoma en el salón de clases y solos. Se sonrojó pensando aquello y miró a Echizen quien también miraba hacia la ventana.

- "La... la verdad es que... no me gusta la lluvia"- respondió la chica, bastante nervioso.

En ese momento un trueno sonó nuevamente, asustando a Sakuno por el sonido. Ryoma la miró algo preocupado, pero no dijo nada.

- "¿Dónde están los demás?"- preguntó la chica algo preocupada.

- "Es que debíamos cambiarnos de salón"- explicó Ryoma indiferente.

Sakuno se asustó y apresurada tomó la mano del chico y comenzó a correr para llevarlo hacia donde el maestro había ido. Mientras las gotas continuaban cayendo, pero ahora con mayor fuerza lo cual para Sakuno era bastante molesto.

**Dai kirai ame nanka Chao Chao**

_**(De verdad odio la lluvia Chao Chao)**_

**Mou sukoshi itai noni Chao Chao**

_**(Quería quedarme aqui un poco más Chao Chao)**_

**Kaikan ga kaisan ni kawaru shunkan wo**

_**(En el instante en que la placentera sensación fue cambiada)**_

**Raion ga isogaseta no wa**

_**(Cuando el león hizo que me apurara)**_

**Meihaku No! Meiwaku It's gonna rain!**

_**(Era obvio ¡No! Molesto. ¡Va a llover!)**_

Sakuno nerviosamente paró de correr al notar que se había equivocado de dirección y ahora estaban en las escaleras que daban a la azotea. Ambos quedaron en silencio, mientras ella se sentaba en uno de los escalones. Comenzó a sentirse extraña.

Ryoma miraba por la ventana del pasillo. Su mirada era indiferente y no poseía sentimiento alguno. Él sólo miraba como estaba lloviendo.

- "Al parecer nos hemos perdido"- dijo el chico de repente.

Ella, en cambio, comenzó a sentir un profundo sentimiento de culpa. Empezó a llorar unos cinco minutos después que él había hablado, pero no era sólo por la culpa, en verdad se sentía mal.

- "Sakuno... no fue tu culpa"- Ryoma se dio vuelta para verla, al escuchar un sollozo provenir de ella.

Pero al verla se asustó bastante. Tenía una cara de dolor y al parecer estaba sufriendo.

- "¿Te sientes mal Sakuno?"- preguntó Ryoma, y esa fue la primera vez que Sakuno vio un sentimiento en los ojos del chico. Él estaba preocupado por ella- "Si te sientes muy mal, te acompañaré hasta tu casa".

Sin saber porqué, Ryoma Echizen estaba demasiado preocupado por una chiquilla con la que apenas hablaba. Quizás en el fondo fue su culpa por preocuparla y no indicarle el camino por donde debían ir.

Sakuno entonces perdió el conocimiento y el príncipe del tenis no sabía que hacer. La llevó cargando hasta la enfermería de la escuela. Al llegar, la enfermera los atendió. Tomó a la chica y la acostó en una camilla mientras le explicaba a Ryoma que tenía.

Él entonces tomó la mano de la chica y la apretó fuertemente.

- "Te prometo acompañarte a tu casa"- le susurró por lo bajo.

Y eso fue lo único que alcanzó a escuchar Sakuno, por que volvió a dormirse.

Al despertar, se sintió sola. Miró el reloj y notó que sus compañeros aún estaban en clases. Giró su vista para ver si Ryoma se encontraba a su lado, pero él ya no estaba allí.

- "¿Acaso él vendrá a verme¿O ya se olvidó de mí?" pensó preocupada Sakuno- "Lo preocupé bastante, y todo gracias a la lluvia"- se decía mientras miraba por la ventana. Aún estaba lloviendo.

**Ame wa mou aribai wo kesu no?**

_**(¿La lluvia ha borrado su promesa?)**_

**Kare wa mou wasurete shimau no? **

_**(¿Él ya se ha olvidado?)**_

**Futari wa mou korekiri ni naru no? **

_**(¿Es esto en lo que los dos nos convertiremos?)**_

**Subete wa ame no seitte koto ni shite okou**

_**(Hagamos que todo esto sea culpa de la lluvia)**_

Al final del día se encontraba un poco mejor. Por culpa de la lluvia, su fiebre había regresado, y aún se sentía algo mal. La enfermera le dijo que mejor para mañana no asistiera a clases. Ella aceptó casi ida. Entonces se fue a su salón.

Cuando llegó a su salón, no había nadie allí. Sólo estaban sus pertenencias en el lugar donde las había dejado. Comenzó a ordenarlas para así volver a su casa.

- "Él olvidó su promesa"- se dijo en voz alta la chica con un dejo de desilusión, entonces se dispuso a salir.

- "Te equivocas"- respondió una voz.

Sakuno levantó la mirada. Allí estaba su príncipe, listo para irse, apoyado en el marco de la puerta, esperándola.

- "De... Demo Ryoma-kun"- Sakuno iba a replicar, pero él la miró y ella prefirió callar.

- "Yo siempre cumplo mis promesas"- le respondió él- "Además, las prácticas se han cancelado"- le dijo.

Entonces el chico comenzó a caminar. Ella empezó a seguirlo. Aún llovía, pero ya comenzaba a debilitarse. Aún así Echizen, antes de salir, la detuvo. Buscó en su bolso la chaqueta de titular de Seigaku y se la pasó por sobre los hombros a la chica. Ella lo miró interrogante.

- "Es para que tu fiebre no empeore"- dijo Ryoma.

Sakuno entonces le sonrió dulcemente y comenzó a seguirlo en silencio. Quizás ahora cambiaría de opinión, porque para ella la lluvia ya no era tan mala.

**Ame ga netsu wo yomigaeraseta**

_**(La lluvia hizo que mi fiebre regresara)**_

**Kare mo futo watashi wo omoidashita**

_**(Pero además él me recordó)**_

**Futari wa ima koko ni michibikareta**

_**(Ambos fuimos guiados hacia aquí ahora)**_

**Subete wa ame no sei, uun, okage na no**

_**(Todo es culpa de la lluvia, no, gracias a ella).**_

_**FIN**_

**Notas de Autora:**

Jaja, que tal, espero que bien. Bueno una porquería que me surgió escribiendo aquel fic largo que había mencionado allá arriba. Para mañana prometo ponerme las pilas si es que esta cosa recibe buena aceptación... Aunque lo llamo cosa, me encantó! XD

No sé si conocen la canción. Para los que no, daré algunos datos. Se llama It's Gonna Rain XD y es el Sexto Ending de mi anime favorito Rurouni Kenshin. La señorita(o señora, la verdad no lo sé) que la canta se llama Bonie Pink. Y esta canción por lo demás es muy happy XDD

Sé que no debería hacerlo, pero prefiero hacerlo aquí y ahora que otro día... Me refiero a las respuestas de los reviews de "Canción para un príncipe".

**Domo Arigatou a:** **HADA**(Bueno lo de chismosas nosotras… Ahora deberán pensar antes de hablar XD Muchas gracias por los comentarios**, Itnuzi Desli**(Ham… Conozco a alguien que te mataría por ese comentario… Mejor me quedo calladita nnU Domo arigatou por todo)**, So-chan**(Momo-chan espiado? Jajaja sería divertido… a ti se te ocurrió a ver como lo haces… que barsuda yo XDD gracias por el review)**, Asuka Ishida**(Me quedan de lujo? AAH! JAJAJA gracias)**, denis**(Gracias amigui por tu apoyo Cuando escribas sere la primera en dejarte un comentario)**, mical-rose-star**(Domo Arigatou por los comentarios, realmente me animaron bastante... Nos vemos en el MSN)**, lady Sesshoumaru**(Pre-infarto?... 3 veces?… Yo lo hice mucho más... Te gano muajaja XD En todo caso, gracias por todo)**, EmmaRiddle**(Ryoma diciendo te amo Jajaja... bueno acá no lo dice jaja así que no es necesario que te lo imagines, domo arigatou por todo)**, Annabela Berbutty**(Llorar? AAH! Gracias por el comentario, me animas bastante )**, leslie**(Continuación?... Ya veremos… Sino, otro fic… Cuenta este? Jaja Gracias por todo)**, Kill-Chan**(Sobri! Autora! Creadora! Ídola!… Oh Pequeñín XDD Gracias por ayudarme... si me imagino cambiando la canción... y cuando la cambiara, estaría en el hospital XD Gracias por dejar el comentario)**, Catty-dono**(XDD)**, karlyta**(Conoces la canción? Que rico!... Gracias por los comentarios)**, Dolce Saito**(Otra con paro cardíaco? Jajaja… por el apoyo a mil, gracias. Que bueno que te haya gustado en serio )**, Hibari-Tachikawa**(EH! Aquí hay otro, y ojalá que lo puedas leer como Canción para Un Príncipe. Domo arigatou por el apoyo)**, Belial Shaitan**(Besos para ti también... Las felicitaciones también van Jajaja. Un abrazo grande y déjame decirte que tus fics son bastante buenos... me gustó bastante el de Ojos de Serpiente, aunque aún no tengo oportunidad de dejar review. Gracias)**, Sakurita-Q**(No te gustó?... Buaa!. No, si leí la última parte. Jajaja que tierna tu broma fue como ooh no le gustó.. le encantó AH! Jajaja. Gracias por el apoyo)**, Kagome-chan and Sango-chan**(AMIGUI!. Jajaja te toca a ti escribir ahora... Que lástima que Sango-chan no hubiera estado, se lo perdió... Ojalá y este lo pueda leer Domo arigatou por el review y por el apoyo).

Notaron por allí el nombre Catty-Dono?… XDD fue una pequeña bromita Jajaja, aunque la verdad fue divertido escribirme a mí misma… Suena a ironía, pero jejeje fue como oh! Lindo XDD

Por lo demás, gracias por su apoyo y comentarios. Y MUAJAJAJA hice tonta a la nueva regla de fanfiction. Ojalá y no se den cuenta o me cancelarán la cuenta por algunas semanas(como son tan malditos los de esta página).

Ahora bueno al songfic... Supongo que fue bastante ham... simple. El SakunoxRyoma fue bastante sencillo, la idea original era terminar en beso, pero hacer que Ryoma cambie de personalidad no me tincaba por el momento y no quería hacer algo muy meloso tampoco. La esencia de RurouKen esta en este fic(see Catty ¬¬U), así que no hay nada meloso...

Si no conocen la canción se las recomiendo... Siempre y cuando les gusten las canciones medias alegres.

Por lo demás... espero sus comentarios y también un buen apoyo, que yo pronto subiré aquel fanfic del que les he hablado, por mientras que este Songfic valga la espera Domo Arigatou, cuídense y Bye!.

Por cierto!... Feliz día de la Raza XDD

**Escrito y Publicado el 10 de Octubre de 2005**


End file.
